


Somebody to You

by SmallTownWriter12342



Series: Felix and Thea [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: But it is mostly Felix, But kind of sweet as well?, F/M, Rest of Unit Bravo mentioned, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownWriter12342/pseuds/SmallTownWriter12342
Summary: These are just some snippets that I am writing for Felix and my Detective, Thea. I'm just trying some new things out at this point, hopefully it turns out okay. :)
Relationships: Female Detective & Felix Hauville
Series: Felix and Thea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Afraid of Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> _Sometime between book two and book 3_

It was the middle of the night at the warehouse.

Most supernatural races did not need sleep, and vampires were included in that, but with how almost deathly quiet the warehouse was, you would have expected that somehow, all four vampires that resided there were all somehow asleep at the same time.

Cutting through the quiet however, there was a noise.

The noise that had woken Felix up.

Not that it was an awful noise to wake to. The small sounds of a melody, simple yet complex all at the same time.

_Oh, of course, the piano._

The piano was originally Nate’s, who knew how to play quite well, though it had been months since he had played last, and Felix had never known him to play this late. 

_Might as well see what he’s doing up._

He made this way to the social room where the piano was, the melody quiet, yet sweet, something like standing on top of a hill on a summer day.

But when he made is way over to the piano, he found the person on the piano bench was not Nate after all. 

It was Thea.

The detective was staying at the warehouse that night, and she had gone to bed hours ago, needing the sleep more than Felix and the others did. But here she was, looking as beautiful as ever, her dark brown hair pulled messily in a ponytail that ran to her waist, the firelight making her pale skin almost seem to glow. It took his breath away, as she always did. Thea had not noticed him come in, and for a second, he wanted it to stay like this, peaceful, and it surprised him, due to his normal subversion to quietness. However, he knew he could not stay silent forever.

“Well, isn’t this unexpected?”, he says, a grin in his words, “Didn’t expect you to be up”.

Thea stopped playing, and looked back up at him, a shy smile that he knew so well on her lips, “Sorry”.

“Don’t be”, Felix shrugged, “I’m always happy to see you”.

Thea shook her head, but Felix could see a small blush on her face. She had never been a hard one to fluster, and it always put a spring into him when he was able to, finding it endearing. 

“You wouldn’t mind if I asked to sit next to you?”, he then said, gesturing to the piano bench, having the sudden desire to be closer to her.

“No, of course not”, Thea smiled, but Felix could see something behind her gunmetal blue eyes, and it gave him pause. In the few months that he had known her, she had never been one to stay up late, always going to bed no later then ten. But he put that thought behind him, and he moved to sit next to her, their shoulders brushing, making his nerves flare, but in a happy sort of way. But at the same time, Felix felt an intense calmness from being around her, unlike anything he had felt with anyone else.

A few moments of silence pass while the two of them gazed at each other, it finally being broken by Thea, her voice not more then a whisper, “I hope I didn’t wake you, I just couldn’t sleep”.

Felix almost made a joking remark about her able to wake him anytime at night, but he could again see that quiet sadness in her eyes, so he decided against it, instead changing the subject.

“I didn’t know you could piano”, Felix said, a grin on his face, “That’s pretty cool, I don’t have the patience for that sort of thing” He chuckled out the last bit, and when Thea did not immediately answer, he continued, “You know, Nate plays piano, you should tell him, he’ll probably love to talk about it”.

“I’m really not very good”, Thea stammered, averting her eyes from his gaze.

“Nonsense”, he scoffed, “Have you heard yourself? Give yourself more credit, Thea, you’re pretty amazing.

That was enough to turn Thea bright red, and Felix tried not to chuckle at her flustered state, not wanting her to think he was making fun of her.

“Th-Thank you”, she finally said, her face still flushed, but she was looking back at him, and Felix gently wrapped his arm over her shoulders, bringing the two of them closer together then they already were. Ever since the maa-alused, they had not had many moments of being alone together, and he wanted to savor it as much as he could.

“So, what are you doing up?”, Felix said, turning a little to face her, “You sure you’re doing okay? Did you have another nightmare?”

“I did”, Thea muttered, and Felix reached out to hold one of Thea’s hands, and smiled a little when she entwined their fingers.

“Yeah, what happened with Murphy was…”, he struggled to find the correct word, “Awful. It’s okay for it not to be completely figured out yet. Being kidnapped isn’t something that I don’t think anyone can just put behind them”.

“That wasn't exactly what I was dreaming about”, Thea mused, lost in thought, “Well, it’s sort of related, I guess”.

“Then what was it?”, Felix said, who felt like he could not help himself but ask, genuinely confused to what she could be possibly referring to.

“Do you remember when we were fighting Murphy after running from my apartment?”, Thea asked, and he nodded in response, “Well, when Murphy threw you against that lamppost, and you… fell to the ground...”. Thea swallowed hard, and then continued, “I was really scared that I would… never see you again”. 

For only a few times in Felix’s life, he was struck speechless. He could not form the words on his lips that he wanted to say, his chest feeling constricted from him just breathing, and he grasped her hand tighter, but he was not sure if it was for Thea or for him.

“I had only known you for a few weeks at that point”, Thea said, like she wanted to fill the void between them, “But Felix, I- I lost my father when I was two, and even though my mum and I have always been close, I’ve always been scared I would lose her too, and even though it doesn’t make sense.. I… when I woke up in Murphy’s lair, what scared me the most wasn’t being there, even though that did scare me a lot, it was never seeing you again, and I had no idea what happened to you, and I didn’t know if you were okay, and- “

Thea bit her lip, in what a seemed like an attempt to stop talking, with what looked like the start of tears at the edge of her eyes, and even though Felix knew her heart was pounding, he could barely hear hers over his own. He had known how much of what happened with Murphy had affected her, but he never realized that she felt this way about it. He still remembered the dread and fear when he woken up, with nothing he could do except drag himself back to Thea’s apartment, and it still was something that still haunted him

“I guess what I’m trying to say”, Thea said, obviously noticing Felix’s quietness, “Is that I’m really scared of losing you, and that I’m afraid that I won’t be able to do enough, and I’ll again lose someone that I deeply care about”.

At that, Felix brought her into an embrace, her head on his chest, and he slowly ran his fingers through her hair, and he finally found the courage to say something.

“You know I’m scared of losing you too, right?”, he said, then he whispered softly, “More than you can know”.

Thea sat up in surprise, and almost breathlessly, said, “Do you really mean it?”

“Of course, I do”, Felix said, the smile finally back on his lips, but it was not his usual grin, it calmer and almost more genuine then it normally was. He remembers back to a few weeks ago now, the night that he had kissed her for the first time, and how he had been nervous that it was only a kiss to Thea, when it had meant so much more to him. He had never felt this way with anyone before, and to know that Thea was scared of losing him too, well, there was not much he could say to describe how that felt.

Felix then leaned forward, and he lightly rested his forehead on hers, and moved his hand into her hair, and tenderly kissed her. The kiss was gentle, but it still felt passionate, and no matter how many times they kissed, he did not think he would get tired of it.

When the need for air called them both, they broke apart, and Felix felt elated at the smile that was on Thea, and after the heaviness of their conversation, it made him feel better then anything else he could think of.

“I really should get back to sleep”, Thea said, “We have an early meeting tomorrow, and I don’t think Adam will be happy if I’m falling asleep through half of it”. 

“Oh, come on”, Felix pouted before he could stop himself, “We don’t get enough time together as it is.”

Thea shakes her head, but she moves to her put her head on his shoulder, “Alright, I’ll stay for a little while”.

“Yes!”, Felix exclaimed, unable to hide his glee, and he wraps her to him close. After what felt like a few moments, he heard her heartbeat slow, and realized Thea had fallen asleep, and even though his arm was falling asleep, he did his best not to fidget, the happiness flooding through his veins that he knew that no matter how long he is was Thea, would never calm.

_This truly is the best thing that could have ever happened to me._


	2. Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thea's birthday, and Felix is not going to let it go unnoticed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I've always pictured Thea as having a late fall/early winter birthday, so I guess sometime after book 3?)

It was a rare day off for Thea.

A day that just so happened to be her birthday.

She always saw that she got her own birthday off, but it never was for the reason that most people assumed.

Thea really hated her birthday, which to anyone who knew her, came as a shock. She always tried to do something nice for all of her friends’ birthday, and she was the kind of the person that made an effort to celebrate the little things in life. But her own birthday was rooted in so many sour memories that she would rather not think about it, even though she knew that Tina would, as she did every year, try to drag her out to go have some fun, but this year, something was different.

Her mother was more involved with her life.

Most memories of her birthday were spent alone with a babysitter or at friend’s house, getting a card from her mother telling her that she was sorry and she hoped to see her at her birthday next year. 

And while Thea never blamed her mother for this, knowing that work kept her busy, and tried her best to be as understanding as possible, even though it hurt deeply, but she would never dream of telling her mother that.

_It’s just how it always is, and there is no point mourning over it._

But then, out of nowhere, her mother came this year with Unit Bravo, and out of nowhere, began to get more and more involved with her life.

_Speaking of Unit Bravo..._

Thea then realized with almost horror that Felix did not know today was her birthday, and given his insistence to celebrate Mason’s birthday even when he had pushed all of that away, she knew he would likely be crushed if he did not know.

Sighing, she debated whether she should text him and tell him, or go ahead and head over to the warehouse, even though her birthday plan, as it was every year, was to hide in her apartment, and spend the day musing over her books that she had read countless times until Tina came over.

She did not have to have that war with herself long, for the doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts.

_It can’t possibly be Tina, it’s far too early._

Shaking her head, Thea went ahead and walked to the door, almost planning, if it was Tina, to tell her that she needed to run somewhere really quick before they could go, but as she looked in the peephole on her apartment’s door, she could feel her pulse quicken.

_Felix._

He was standing there at the door, looking as effortlessly handsome as he always did, and noticed that he was holding something in his hands, looking like a Tupperware box.

She almost opened the door too quickly, almost swinging back and hitting her in the face, and she watched as Felix’s face lit up in a smile as she did so.

“Good afternoon, Thea!”, he said, “Happy birthday!”

Thea could feel her mouth fall open in surprise, as she very slowly said, “How did you know it was my birthday?”

“Agent Holland told me”, he said, giving her smile, “Said you might need some cheering up.”

The statement settled heavy in her stomach, and Thea was not quite sure what to say to that, but she managed to say, “Well, I’m glad you’re here.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else”, Felix admitted, his tone light, but the meaning deeper than he seemed to intend to, “So, you going to let me in or what?”

She shook her head, and gave a small laugh, “Come on in, Felix”, and they both went further into Thea’s apartment.

“I have told you that I love your apartment, right?”, he asked, as he sat the box, he was carrying on her kitchen counter.

“I’m pretty sure you compared it to a grandmother’s cottage”, Thea smiled, looking over the pink and yellow room, full of small ornaments and large pillows.

“That’s because it’s homely”, Felix countered, “It’s one of my favorite places”.

The admission made her pause for a bit, a blush threatening to overwhelm her face, but she tried her best to quickly recover, “I’m happy you think so”.

Felix gives a grin, and then gestured to the box on the counter, “Are you going to open it?”

Thea gave a nod, and went to over to open the box, her breath catching when she saw what was inside.

Inside the Tupperware box was a set of a dozen cupcakes, each in what seemed to be slathered in thick blue icing, with so many sprinkles that on some the icing barely visible underneath. And as rough as they may have looked, Thea knew that she had never seen such beautiful cupcakes in her life before.

“I made them myself”, Felix said, “Got the recipe off of Mason’s computer. It was a lot harder than I expected to be, so I hope you like them”. He looked at her with pleading eyes, as if he was scared of what she was going to say.

Not seeming to have the words for this moment, Thea stepped forward to wrap her arms around his neck in an embrace, and she felt him chuckle.

“Guess you like them then”, his tone full of obvious relief, as if he had been holding his breath.

“Are you kidding? I love them”, she said in almost confusion as to why he would ever think she would not.

Felix gently tilted her head to meet his eyes, and he grinned, “So, you ready for a day of Felix-filled fun?”

“You know I always am”, Thea said, a rare smirk forming on her face.

He somehow grinned even wider in response, and Felix took her hand, “Then come on. The day won’t last forever”.

Thea smiled, and as she and Felix walked out of her apartment, she looked back at the cupcakes on her counter.

_Maybe my birthday doesn’t have to be so bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This post was inspired by this post on tumblr (https://gamingtrashbasin.tumblr.com/post/629811030299656192/unit-bravo-as-cakes-theyd-buymake-you-for-your), and it was just really sweet, so of course, I had to do it for Felix and Thea. I do hope I wrote Felix correctly, but tell me if anything feels off about it. Thank you so much for reading!  
> (Also, if you have any requests for a fic with either this pairing or another, send me a message on tumblr at @smalltowndetective)


	3. A Kiss in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a kiss in the rain, but it is also a happy one, because it is Felix and Thea after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime between book 2 and book 3

Thea had always loved the rain. 

Which was pretty lucky for her, since it rained tons in Wayhaven.

Every single spring, the town truly got to experience “April showers”, with no storms, but just calm peaceful rain, the kind that fell even when the sun was shining. It always made her giddy when the showers started, since the flowers started to bloom and Wayhaven became even more beautiful than it already was.

Which is why, one day at the end of her day at the station, when she realized it was raining, she decided to step outside in the rain with her umbrella, going out into it all even when most others would have stayed in, and to enjoy walking through it, watching the sleepy little town almost gleam from the rainwater. She had been busy trying to balance her detective and agency job, and she needed a break.

She made a quick loop around the town, not taking more then an hour to do so, the rain stopping to a drizzle by then, and by the time she got to the station, she expected to just go in, finish some late minute paperwork, and then go ahead and drive home, but she got the sudden urge to look at the sky.

Thea pulled down her umbrella, and faced the drizzling rain, letting it cover her in a cooling mist, making her shiver.

_It’s almost looks like the sky is falling, and at the same time, it’s beautiful._

Her peaceful moment was broken by a laughter that she knew so well, and her disappointment of the moment broken disappeared the second it came.

“Thea, what the heck are you doing?”, said Felix, walking next to stand next to her, “You’re going to get sick standing in the rain like that!”. But unlike if Nate or even Adam had gotten onto her, there was no bite in his statement, only amusement. 

She turned her head to face him, taking in the sight that she knew so well, his amber eyes just as bright as ever, forever drawing her in. He was dressed how he normally was, with his waistcoat and hat, both getting slightly damp from the rain, and when he smiled at her, her stomach filled with butterflies like it was the first time she had been looked at in that sort of way.

“I’m just enjoying the rain”, Thea smiled, looking back up at the sky, “It’s peaceful”. She then turned to him, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, Adam wants back some of the files you borrowed, so I offered to go”, Felix said, shrugging his shoulders, “And of course, I wasn’t going to miss the chance to see you.”

Thea laughed, “When does Adam need them back? I haven’t quite finished with them yet.”

“Not till the meeting tomorrow, but he wanted to go ahead and take them if you were done. With everything that is happening with the maa-alused treaty getting finalized, he wants to get all the paperwork out of the way”, Felix said, sounding more and more bored the longer he went on, “Then he’s going to get me to do my report, and I would really would like to avoid that.”

“I can finish up with them really quick”, Thea said, looking back at Felix, “And the sooner you work on your report, the sooner it will be over”.

“Yeah, yeah, I know”, Felix chuckled.

“I don’t like doing paperwork either, you know”, she said in response, “The only way I’m able to get through it is by just telling myself I won’t have to worry about it later”.

“Alright, alright, I get it!”, he said, “But we can deal with that later” Felix then pauses, and then he gave a mischievous grin, “You ever kissed anyone in the rain, Thea?”

Thea could feel her face grow warm, and she knew that she turned completely red. No matter how many moments they spent together, no matter how many times he flirted with her, it never failed to make as red as the poppy flowers that were starting to adorn Wayhaven.

“Well, no”, Thea stuttered out, not trusting herself to say much else.

“I haven’t either, but apparently, it’s really romantic”, Felix said, almost seeming to saunter over to her, “Want to give it a try?”

Now _that_ was enough to really fluster her.

But she gave a weak nod anyway, letting Felix gently pull her closer to him, and meet his lips with hers.

Now, they both had kissed before, and it had never failed to be splendid, but as Felix moved closer to further his lips into hers, only one thought went through her brain.

_Maybe all the books and movies had it right, this is really amazing._

Her brain exploded is a rush of euphoria, the rain starting to fall harder around them, almost soaking them both to the skin, but neither cared, as she grabbed his shirt to draw him even closer, and Felix tangling one of his hands in her hair in response.

Thea finally had to move away, almost feeling lightheaded as she did so, and gazed back into Felix’s eyes, they never failing to draw her in, with the life and comfortableness that radiated from them.

“Wow”, she heard him mutter, and she could hardly suppress a laugh.

“Wow, indeed”, Thea said, and Felix gave her a smile that never failed to make her weak-kneed.

“You know, as cold as I am right now”, Felix laughed, bringing his gaze to the sky, “That was totally worth it”.

“But, uh, you wouldn’t mind if we headed inside now?”, he said, and Thea could not help but smile.

“Come on”, she said, and Felix grabbed her hand, and they went walking back inside together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! This is actually the first little snippet I wrote that started it all, and me realizing that writing these was just too fun to not do again. If you have any ideas for this suggestions for a fic with either Felix or Thea or with another, send them over on tumblr at @smalltowndetective or in the comments! I should be getting a prompt list on my tumblr soon!


	4. Rainbow Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea is normally not up for mischief, but that doesn't mean that Felix isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime in-between book 2 and book 3

Spreading all of the files on the desk, Thea slumped in her seat and started to get to work.

The warehouse’s library was quiet, and Nate had been more then happy to let her work in there. All of her work for the Agency had started to pile up after the maa-alused, and she just needed an afternoon to get caught up with everything.

The rest of Unit Bravo was working on their own paperwork, or they were supposed to at least, and Thea started working on her own report. Her people-pleasing attitude always had made her treat these reports like they were a term paper back in university, one that was worth 30% of your final class grade, because deep down, she really wanted to stop her mother from having doubt at all about her being a part of the Unit.

Thea just wished writing a good report would expel all of those doubts, but she was smart enough to know that was unlikely.

After what had to been hours, what she considered her “first draft” was complete, and she was more then happy to have that out of the way, and feeling slightly better, started editing it, and she was so engrossed in it, she did not notice someone walk in the library, that person coming up behind her and gently placing their hands on her eyes, and she knew that could only be one person.

“Felix”, she said, her voice coming out as more of a whine then she intended, and there was a cackle of laughter as he removed his hands from her face, and she turned around to face him.

“Hello Thea”, he beamed, a bright smile on his face, “What are you up to?”

A rare scoff left her lips, “My report? And speaking of reports, aren’t you supposed to be working on yours?”

“I just finished it”, Felix said, a look of pride on his face, “And I guess I assumed that if I finished mine, you would have probably done yours already”.

“Well, the first draft is done”, Thea replied, “But I want to edit it before I give it to Adam”.

“I’m sure it’s perfect how it is”, he said, “But, you want to take a break? Nate said you’d been in here since the early morning”.

She sighed, as much as she wanted to go ahead and get it done, if she had to stare at those words again, she’d probably drive herself crazy, “Alright, I can”.

“Great!”, he said, and she got up from her chair to go stand next to him, and she noticed that he was wearing the rainbow socks that he and Mason had argued about a few weeks ago.

“Ah, I see the rainbow socks are back”, she smiled.

“It’s not like they ever left”, he said, and then a mischievous grin lit up his face, and for some reason, it was making Thea nervous, “You know, Mason has his clothes in the dryer right now”, and he gave her a wink.

“What are you planning on doing?”, she answered, already having an idea where this was going.

“So, I was thinking, we could switch out his clothes for some of mine, give him the shock for his life”, the grin never leaving his face.

“He’d be so mad”, Thea said, fumbling over her words as she did so, wanting to be shocked that he would suggest such a thing, but she knew Felix well enough.

“Oh, come on, Thea”, he begged, “It’ll be fun. Please?”

He looked at her with pleading eyes, and Thea knew that she had already lost.

“Alright, okay”, she said, “But when he comes after you, this wasn’t my idea”.

“I’m sure he can figure out whose idea it was”, Felix chuckled, “And if we wait much longer, we won’t be able to do it”.

He almost sprinted out of the room, and Thea struggled to keep up with him.

After stopping at Felix’s room for some of the brightest colored clothes that he owned, they went to the small laundry room, and took out all of Mason’s clothes, and put the brighter colored colors in the dryer in its place, which left what to do with the clothes they had taken out.

“What are you doing?”

“He’s already going to be mad”, said Thea, “Let’s not make it worse. We can just place the basket outside his bedroom door, but he’ll still see that they’ve been switched.”

“Alright, that works”, said Felix, kneeling down to help her, “He’s never going to know what hit him”.

“Yeah, and that’s what scares me”, Thea muttered, as they finished the folding the last of Mason’s clothes.

Felix gave a light laugh at that, “It’ll be fine, trust me”, and then he grabbed the basket, and they went down the hallway together, Thea’s pulse racing at the thought of what Mason would do when he found out what they did.

They did not have to wait long since just after they dropped off the basket, an angry yell of “Felix!” almost seemed to shake the warehouse, and Felix went off in a sprint.

“Wait!”, she called out in protest, and followed him back to the library, where they both ended up sitting on the ground behind one of the bookshelves, their bodies pressed against each other to avoid being seen on the other side.

“If you wanted to be this close to me Thea, you could have just asked”, Felix whispered to her, trying to hold back laughter.

“We have to be quiet”, she said, a mad blush rushing to her checks, not surprised at all that he would be joking at a time like this, but as she thought about it, Mason would probably find them anyway because her heart was pounding so hard it was almost all that she could hear.

She heard the door to the library slam open, and Mason’s heavy footsteps thundered into the library, and Thea got the urge to press closer to Felix, even though she was not quite sure what good that would have done.

Mason made his way to where they were hiding, and Thea grabbed Felix’s hand and pulled him up off the ground, not wanting to feel any shorter than she already did around him, and Felix also seemed to have the same idea, going up along with her.

Thea meant Mason’s glare, his grey eyes squinted in what she could interrupt as fury, a cigarette still dangling from his mouth. He dropped the pile of rainbow clothes at Felix’s feet, and Thea got to sudden urge to step back.

“What did you do to my clothes?”, he growled, and Thea looked at Felix, who she found was already looking to her, and before she could get the courage to say anything to him, another voice broke the silence.

“Is everything alright in here?”, Nate’s voice rang out through the library, the calmness of it almost enough to calm Thea’s nerves a little. He walked over to where the three of them were standing, looked down at the clothes on the floor, and then back at the three of them, an eyebrow raising as if asking one of them explain.

Mason let out a long groan, “Felix”, and then he looked at Thea, “And I suppose he dragged Thea into it as well, replaced all of my clothes in the dryer with this”, he said while gesturing to the pile of clothes on the ground.

Nate knit his eyebrows together, “You mean the clothes that are neatly folded outside your bedroom door?”

A look of bewilderment went over Mason, an expression that Thea had never seen him wear before, and Felix finally spoke up.

“Yeah, that was Thea’s idea”, he said, throwing a lazy grin at her, and she looked at him wide eyed, and he continued, “But yeah, everything else was my idea, I kind of dragged her into it”.

Nate chuckled, his eyes scanning the room, “Why does that not surprise me?”

“I did go along with though”, Thea said in response, “It’s not really anyone’s fault except my own”.

“Anyway”, continued Nate, looking back at Mason, who had been silent, “ Has everything has been resolved?”

Mason gave a shrug in response, “I guess”, and did not waste anytime leaving the room, leaving the pile of clothes on the floor as he left.

“You’re never going to be deterred from messing with him, are you?”, Nate asked, looking more at Felix then to her.

“I’m pretty sure you know the answer to that, Natey”, Felix said, the grin back on his face.

Nate shook his head, but he laughed, “Unfortunately, I do, but if everything is resolved here, I’m going to go ahead and get back”.

Thea smiled, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure everything is”.

Nate gave a small wave of goodbye in response, and left the room, leaving Felix and Thea alone.

“That was”, she began, “Kind of intense”.

“But pretty exciting!”, he said, flashing her another grin.

She laughed, “I’m pretty sure we have different ideas of exciting”.

“Oh, come on, Thea!”, Felix said, “Hiding together was pretty fun, was it not?”

“If Mason wasn’t about to tear us both apart it might have been!”

“But it turned out okay!”, he continued.

“Let’s just agree to disagree on this one, alright?”, she said, then grinned, “But it was a much-needed break”.

“Of course, it was!”, Felix said, “You’ve been working all day!”

“And I still have to finish that report”, Thea responded, “But I’ll try to get it done as soon as possible, and then maybe we could do something together?”

Felix’s face softened in a more a genuine smile, and he gave a quick kiss on her temple, “I’ll hold you to that”.

Thea’s face grew a slight blush, and as she sat back at the desk, reading over what she had already written, and Felix picked his clothes up off the floor before slouching into one of the armchairs.

“Ya know, I think I’m going to get you a pair of rainbow socks for dragging you into this”, he said, and Thea could not help but laugh.

“Yeah, I’d like that”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was post was made from a request from @agentfreckles on tumblr, so thank you to her! Sorry about spamming chapters on this fic, but I've just really enjoyed writing these two recently. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Orange Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Thea's first official date <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime between books 2 and 3

It took about two weeks after making it official for it to hit for Thea.

With everything that was happening with the maa-alused and the trappers, she had not had much time to think about it, and it hit her like a tidal wave once it did.

_Felix is your boyfriend. Yours._

She had not been dreaming, it had actually happened, and with that realization started the anxieties to flood in, and Thea wondered why it had taken her so long for her to feel this way, since it was not like either of them were keeping it a secret from the others.

Her anxieties did not come from making if official, Thea had no fear of commitment, but more that she might lose possibly the best thing that had ever happened to her, something that she was becoming more and more sure of each passing day.

_What if I screw something up?_

Thea could not fathom how she ever got so lucky, but the feeling of elatedness was weighed down by the feeling that she would not be enough. She had never felt such a need to be someone to someone, and he had been so _good_ to her, and she felt like she would never be able to match that.

She knew that these feelings would have come eventually, but she really wished they could have at least waited until after she got back home.

Tonight, was going to be their first official “date”, and Thea really did not want to drag it down by her doubts. She had been so excited a few hours ago, and she was frustrated with herself for such a switch, and in some weird round-a-bout way, she worried that her feelings now when ruin everything tonight.

_Even if I do end up screwing it up eventually, I just really want to enjoy tonight._

She sighed, and she walked over to the mirror, looking over her knee-length navy dress with small white flowers adorned all over, two-inch silver heels on her feet, as a desperate bid to look even slightly taller, and even though Felix was not overly tall himself, he still seemed tall next to her. 

_I’m not going to be the reason tonight is ruined._

Trying for a small smile in the mirror, she ran her hair through her waist-length dark chocolate-brown hair, and even though the entire time she was trying to cheer herself for the whole time, the ring of the doorbell was enough to make her stomach tighten in a mix of nervousness and anticipation, and she walked to her front door, her steps quickening.

“Good evening Thea”, Felix said with an almost sultry tone in his voice as she opened the door. He wasn’t dressed too differently then he normally was, with dark skinny jeans and black waistcoat, his hat fit snugly on his head. He was also holding a bouquet of flowers that looked like orange blossoms, with ivy threads mixed in-between, and a bright smile went over his face as he looked at her, “You look gorgeous”.

She knew that her face was covered in a rosy blush, contrasting heavily against her fair skin, Felix never seemed to be unable to fluster her, and she managed to croak out a “Thank you”, and after a pause, Thea finally found some small amount of courage, “You look very handsome tonight”.

He beamed at her with a smile that never failed to fill her stomach with butterflies, but as she stared into his amber eyes radiating so much warmth and comfort that she could have stood there for hours, but she could feel the doubt start creeping back into her mind, and Thea could feel herself frown.

“Everything okay?”, he asked, breaking her thoughts, and when she looked back at him, his eyebrows were knit in worry, and it made her chest tighten. Felix was way more perceptive then he seemed, and she knew it was foolish to believe that he would not notice.

“I’m fine”, she said a bit too quickly, and by the look on his face, Felix was not convinced, to which she added “I just want to enjoy tonight”, and Thea was not quite sure whether she was saying that for him or a mantra for herself.

Felix gave her a small, almost worried smile, but he seemed like he was not going to force her to talk about, which she was grateful for, and he stepped closer to her, and gently cupped her check with his free hand, and she pressed her face into it, closing her eyes and letting herself enjoy the peace it provided.

“The flowers are pretty”, she said, opening her eyes back up, and she looked down at the orange blossoms.

“Yeah, Nate thought it was a good idea”, Felix said, reluctantly moving his hand away, and handing her the bouquet, “I hope you like them”.

“I love them”, she whispered, and then looked back at Felix, trying to swallow any negative feelings that may lingered, “So, what are we doing tonight?”

“You’ll see”, he said in response, giving her a wink, and Thea smiled in an effort to keep another blush from climbing her face, and said

“You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”, a grin coming across her face.

“More than you could know”, Felix smirked, but the deeper meaning still shining through.

She set the bouquet inside, and Felix offered her his arm, and she curled her own into his, and they walked out of her apartment building together, and even though Thea could feel her own heart racing, she could also feel Felix’s race against her skin as they stayed close to each other.

On the whole car ride over, Thea had tried to get him to tell her where they were going, but Felix had stayed adamant on keeping it a secret, which surprised her, since she normally would have expected him to blurt it out from excitement, which just made even more full of anticipation.

Felix pulled the Agency vehicle suddenly at the side of the road, and as Thea turned to him stunned, but as she looked out the window, recognition flooded her.

“Hamlin Point?”, she asked turning to him. Thea had told him about the point on the drive to the carnival weeks ago, in her opinion on of the most beautiful places in all of Wayhaven. It was the spot that overlooked the bay, and where the absolute best sunsets could be seen. Back before she became a detective, she and Tina had sometimes driven up there at the end of their shift to watch it, and Tina used to talk about how romantic it would be to have a date up here, “You remembered!”

“How could I not?”, Felix said, throwing her a joking grin, “To be honest, I was having trouble deciding what to do. I know you don’t drink, and I know you mentioned you would take me bowling at some point, but of course, there isn’t any here in Wayhaven, and the others weren’t so keen on us leaving the town”.

“It’s perfect”, Thea beamed, turning to him, “Thanks Felix”.

They got out of the car, Felix entwining his fingers in hers as they made their way to the only bench, and she looked over the bay as they sat together, their entwined hands on her knee. The point was not high, just about six feet off the ground, but it was clearest view of the milky blue waters of the bay, and the absence of trees had the best view of the setting sun, it already beginning to set with the slightest colors of yellow and pink.

After a moment of gazing at each other, Thea broke the silence, “With your normal subversion to quietness, I’m still surprised that you would take me here”.

“Don’t you know?”, he said with a light tone in his voice, “I like the moments I spend with you, no matter where they are”. His lips curved in a genuine smile, and the simple gesture was enough to send her into a flutter, but a single thought overwhelmed her.

_Don’t get used to this, you’re going to ruin it like you always do._

Thea’s shoulders slumped at the thought, and took her hand out of Felix’s, and covered her face with her hands, and she tried to ignore the lump the throat as she heard his worried voice.

“Thea, seriously, are you sure you’re alright?”, and even though she could not see him, she felt his hand gently rest on her shoulder, as if he was expecting her to move away.

“I’m sorry”, she whispered, her voice shaking, holding her head up but averting her eyes from Felix’s gaze, “I’m ruining everything”, her voice catching at the end.

“You’re not”, Felix said, a certain firmness to his voice she had not heard before, and he tightened his hand on her shoulder, “Talk to me Thea, please. Somethings obviously bothering you”. He then paused, and then added, “If you want to that is”.

She finally got the nerve to meet his eyes, a sob almost erupting from her chest, “I just-really don’t want to mess this up”

Thea could hear Felix’s breathe catch, and she tried to fight down her nerves as he brushed a lock of her long hair out of her face

“I find it very hard to believe you’ll mess this up”, he said, his tone resolute, and then he gave her a grin, “Because you are probably the sweetest person I’ve ever met, and if you want, I’ll never leave your side”.

All Thea could do to a statement like _that_ was to just stare at him wide eyed, a blush climbing her cheeks, and she stammered out, “Then I really hope you know I feel the same about you”.

Felix blinked in surprise, and a soft smile spread over his features, “I’m- really happy to hear you say that”.

“It’s the truth”, she said, a weight off her chest like she had never felt before, “Sorry I’ve been a downer tonight”.

“What are you talking about?”, he asked, “Talking about how you feel doesn’t make you a downer”.

She gave him a smile, and even though she knew the doubts had not disappeared completely, she tried her best to keep repeating his words in her mind to drown it all out.

Felix moved closer to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought them closer together and if he could hear what she was thinking, she said, “I’m not going anywhere babe, I promise”.

“Babe?”, Thea asked, having not heard him use it before.

“Yeah”, he shrugged, “I don’t know, I just feels right to use it with you”.

“I like it”, Thea said, her smile wider then had been all night.

Felix turned to her, brining his hand to caress her check, and he gently kissed her.

It was more of a whisper of a kiss, but Thea’s pulse would probably argue otherwise, and it was more than enough.

_He is more than enough._

As they gently pulled apart, she looked over the bay, the sunset now it full swing, looking like the most beautiful picture of one, the colors brewing together in a symphony. Thea then looked to the ground, and saw a few pebbles on the ground, and it gave her an idea.

“Have you ever skipped stones, Felix?”

His amber eyes lit up in interest, “No, I haven’t. What do you do?”

Thea got up from the bench, and picked up one of the pebbles, and threw it in the bay, watching it skip three times before sinking into the water.

“Oh, let me try!”, Felix said excitedly, getting up and grabbing a pebble of his own and throwing it into the bay, but his sunk to the bottom immediately.

“How did you that?”, he said in amazement, turning to her.

Thea laughed, “It just takes some practice. Try it again.”

They spent the rest of the waning light of the day skipping stones across the bay water, an infectious happiness in both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! And thank you so much for the nice comments, they mean the world to me! I love writing Thea and Felix, so it makes me really happy that other people enjoy reading my writing! If you have any requests, for Felix or Thea or another pairing, write in the comments or send me a message on tumblr at @smalltowndetective And again, thank you all so much


	6. The Small Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a very short little drabble that was originally a part of a much larger fic that I ended up cutting, but this was just too cute not to share! Kinda WIP I guess?

Thea again sighed in frustration as her hair ended up around her face.

The waves of dark chocolate brown fell to her waist fell to her waist, and while normally she would just wear it down or in a quick ponytail, her mother had insisted she pull it back better for the mission tonight, so the plan had been to braid it.

Only to come to the realization that she could not braid her own hair. It did not make much sense to her, since she had braided both of Verda’s daughter’s hair quite a few times, and even Tina’s hair back when they were partners, but when she tried to braid her own, her fingers just seem to collide together in a jumbled mess.

Running her hand through her hair and brushing it back through, Thea looked around her room at the warehouse, it decorated so similarly to her apartment, never failing to put her at ease, and just about when she looked back to the mirror to try again, she heard a knock at the door.

Come in!”, she called out, expecting it to be her mother, but she was more then glad when she saw who it was instead.

“What’s up, babe?”, Felix said as he walked in, closing the door behind him, and Thea turned to face him, his face as gleeful as ever, making her smile in return.

“Just trying to braid my hair”, she replied, shaking her head slightly, causing the locks of hair to fall in her face.

“I could try!”, Felix said excitedly, and Thea let out a light laugh.

“You know how to?”

“No”, he admitted, “But I’m willing to give it a shot!”.

Thea smiled at him, she was not having much luck anyway, so figured it was worth a try, and she happily nodded at him.

Moving to sit at the edge of her bed, with Felix went to sit behind her, and he ran his hands through her hair, her whole body relaxing at the simple touch.

“So, what do I do?”, he asked.

“Just divide the hair into three sections first”, she explained, and Felix did so, trying to make each section as even as possible.

“Now what?”

“Take the right piece and cross it over the middle section”.

Felix did so, but as he did, his hands tangled into her hair, causing a tug on the side of her head.

“You’re pulling my hair!”, she said, but with a laugh on her lips, realizing she was just happy to be there with him.

“Ah, I’m sorry!”, he quickly replied, “Let me try again!”

Felix divided her hair into sections again, and brought the right piece over the middle, and then turned to her, “I’m guessing then you cross the left one?”

“That’s right”, she smiled, and he seemed to figure out what to do, and he looked like he was lost in concentration, humming as he braided her hair, and Thea allowed herself to feel the peace of the moment, enjoying Felix’s presence and mentally preparing herself for the night ahead.

“I’m done!”, Felix perked up, breaking the stillness, and he handed her the end of it, and she pulled the hairband off her wrist to tie it off, and finally was able to look at the braid, it loose and slightly messy, but she threw the braid over her shoulder anyway, and grinned at him, grateful for his help.

“Thanks”, she said, leaning closer to him to plant a gentle kiss on his temple, a slight blush on her cheeks, and he grinned, but before he could say anything, another knock rang against her door, and Thea sighed at the moment broken, “Come in”.

She had expected it to be her mother, and was a little surprised to find out it was Adam.

His green eyes scanned the two of them for a second, and then he said, “You two ready to go?”

Thea gave a look over to Felix, who in turn was already looking at her.

“I think we are”, she said, which Adam gave a stiff nod of reply to, and Felix threw his arm over her shoulders as they walked out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, if you have any requests, leave a comment or message me on tumblr at @smalltowndetective. I'd love to do it! :)


	7. Orange Blossoms- Felix's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Felix's birthday, I am rewriting this Orange Blossoms in his point of view. I wished I could have done more, but I had a paper to write, but I hope you like it!

Felix again paced the warehouse floor, his pulse quickening when he thought about tonight.

He had asked Thea to their first official date two days ago, but now he wished he would have asked her closer to the actual date, because at least he would not have this agonizing wait, and these nerves that threatened to ruin his composure would at least not be quite as bad.

Thea had chosen _him,_ out of everyone else in the world, and he wanted everything to be perfect tonight for her, because she deserved nothing less. He had never felt this way about anyone before, and he wanted everything to be amazing.

Felix was just unsure about what to do to make it so. Adam had put his foot down on them leaving Wayhaven, and truthfully it did not leave much options on what they could do. Thea did not drink, so that left the bar out of it, but there was one place that she had mentioned on the car ride over for the carnival mission; Hamlin Point.

He had asked her about where her favorite place in all of Wayhaven was, and Thea’s answer had been a small overlook over the bay, where the sunset was its most striking, and Felix could not say he was surprised by her answer, and as he thought about it, he could not think of a better place to take her.

The date had all that he talked about the last two days, and he knew that it was driving the others crazy, but it was the only out he had for the nervous energy that was building inside him, wanting desperately to not ruin the night.

Felix had been so distracted, he hardly noticed Nate come in, whose voice soon broke his thoughts.

“You alright, Felix?”, he asked, and Felix answered, talking to himself more than Nate.

“I really don’t want to mess this up”, and he felt Nate rest his hand on his back.

“You’re not”, he firmly said, and Felix then looked back up at Nate.

“Nate, you’re better at this then I am.”

He raised an eyebrow, “At what?”

“The whole…dating thing”.

Nate chuckled, “Ah”.

“Do you have any advice for tonight?”, Felix asked, curious to what he might say.

Nate’s eyes widened in surprise, as if it was shocked that he would ask, but he said, “The best advice I can give you is to just be yourself. Thea likes you for _you._ There is no reason why you shouldn’t act like you always do around her”.

Felix gave a nod, feeling slightly encouraged by his words, “Anything else?”

“Flowers are a pretty good idea”, Nate said, laughing as he said it, “I can help you out with that, if you’d like?”

“Yeah, I would”, Felix grinned up at him.

“Then you go get ready for tonight”, Nate said, “And I’ll handle the flowers”.

A smile lit across Felix’s face, and he went back to his room, and even the doubts were still there, he was also at the same time somehow more excited than he already was.

During the entire drive over to Thea’s apartment, Felix was full of nervous, but excited, energy, and he was constantly looking at where the bouquet of small white orange blossoms with tendrils of ivy mixed through it that Nate had given him, wondering whether Thea would like it, and it was not long until he made his way inside her apartment building, holding the flowers in his right hand, his steps quickening as he got closer, and he rang her doorbell.

He could hear footsteps after he rang , and it was not long before he opened the door, and Felix allowed himself to drink in the sight of her. She was wearing a dark blue dress, a darker color then she normally wore, with small white flowers adorned over the fabric, and even with her silver heels, he still stood a few inches taller than her. Her long hair flew in a wavy cascade down her back, and she gave him a smile when they met eyes.

“Good evening Thea”, he said, trying to sound as alluring as he possibly could, “You look gorgeous”.

Felix watched as bright red blush went over her checks, never failing to make his heart skip a beat, and Thea eventually muttered a quiet “Thank you”, and then she turned to face him, a bright smile on her face, “You look very handsome tonight”.

He gave her a bright grin, but as he watched Thea’s blue eyes go a little downcast, and a small frown on her lips, Felix could feel his pulse quicken.

_Crap, did I do something wrong?_

‘Everything okay?”, he asked, unable to keep his worry to himself, and Thea seemed to be jolted out of thought.

“I’m fine”, she said breathlessly, and Felix felt himself frown, and after a pause, Thea added, “I just want to enjoy tonight”, and he was not sure if she said it for him or for herself.

Hesitantly, Felix stepped closer to her, and gently cupped her cheek with his free hand, almost expecting her to pull away, but Thea leaned her face into his hand and closed her eyes, as if she drinking the moment in, and he realized he had been holding his breath, and finally let himself breathe and enjoy the peace.

“The flowers are pretty”, Thea said after a moment, opening her eyes and looking down at the orange blossoms.

“Yeah, Nate thought it was a good idea”, he replied, reluctantly moving his hand away and handing her the bouquet, “I hope you like them”

“I love them”, she said quietly, and Felix noticed she swallowed hard before giving him a smile, “So, what are we doing tonight?”

“You’ll see”, he winked at her, and a smile so bright went across Thea’s face it almost made him forget about the uncertainty before.

“You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”

“More then you can now”, Felix said, a smirk on his face, but the deeper meaning shining through anyway.

Thea set the bouquet inside, and he offered her his arm, which he took, curling hers into his, and as they walked out together, both of their hearts were racing, but Felix was pretty sure his was faster.

“So”, Thea said as they climbed into the car, “Where are going?”

“That would ruin the surprise”, he joked, “And we both know how much I love surprises”.

“Really?”, she said, “Not even a hint?”

“Nope”, he said, throwing her a grin, “You’re just going to have to wait”.

She stared at him wide-eyed for a second, and then she nodded, and it was not long afterwards that they were there, and Felix stopped the car, and Thea looked at him confused, but then recognition seemed to flood her.

“Hamlin Point?”, she asked, turning to him, “You remembered!”

On the way to the carnival mission a few weeks ago, Felix has asked her what her favorite place in Wayhaven was, and Thea’s answer had been this small point that overlooked the bay, where the best sunsets could be seen, reflecting with the bay water below. They had not spoken about it long, but it had stuck with him.

“How could I not?”, he said, throwing her a joking grin, then feeling like he had to explain why he had taken her here, he continued, “To be honest, I was having trouble deciding what to do. I know you don’t drink, and I know you mentioned you would take me bowling at some point, but of course, there isn’t of that in Wayhaven, and the others weren’t as keen on us leaving the town”.

“It’s perfect”, she smiled, “Thanks Felix”.

They both then made their way out of the car, and Felix entwined his fingers into hers as they made their way to a small bench that sat at the edge of the point, and they sat together, her entwined hands now on Thea’s knee, and as beautiful as the scenery was, Felix did not pay much attention to it, looking back at Thea instead.

Both of them spent a moment gazing at each other in silence before she broke it, “With your normal subversion to quietness, I’m surprised that you would take me here”.

“Don’t you know?”, Felix said lightly, his lips forming a smile “I like the moments I spend with you, no matter where they are”, and a small blush went over Thea’s face, but suddenly she took her hand out of his, holding her head in her hands, and Felix could feel himself beginning to panic, wondering if he had said something wrong.

“Thea, seriously, are you sure your alright?”, he said, his voice almost trembling, and Felix could feel his hand shake as he placed it on her shoulder, not sure on what to do, and fully expecting her to push him away.

“I’m sorry”, she whispered, her voice shaking, and it made his chest ache at the sound of it, “I’m ruining everything”

“You’re not”, Felix said with a firmness in his voice he was not expecting, and he tightened his grip on her shoulder, wanting to let her know that he was here, “Talk to me please. Something is obviously bothering you”. He then paused, realizing he did not want to seem like he was forcing her to talk about it, and then added, “If you want to that is”.

Thea finally met his eyes, and almost tearfully said, “I just-really don’t want to mess this up”.

_Wait, Thea’s worried about messing this up?_

Ever since they made it official, Felix had been having the worry that he would say or do something stupid and push her away, and he would have never imagined that Thea had the same fear, and he could not think of a single reason why she would be the one who ruined this.

He moved his hand to brush some of her hair out of her face, wanting to see her face better, and he said resolutely, trying to leave Thea no room for doubt, “I find it very hard to believe you’ll mess this up”, and he gave her a grin, “Because you are probably the sweetest person I’ve ever met, and if want, I’ll never leave your side”

Felix watched as her eyes widen, her face growing red, but what she said afterward was enough to leave him astonished.

“Then I hope you know I feel the same about you”.

_What?_

He could feel his insides twist, and for a moment, he wasn’t quite sure what to say. Felix had become so used to the feelings being stronger on his side then the other, but to have Thea say _that_ , well, he just was sure there was not a thing he could say to her that would explain what that had meant to him.

“I’m-really happy to her you say that”, he stammered out, and he gave her a smile, trying to fight the nerves down that threatened to engulf him.

“It’s the truth”, Thea said, sounding relieved, then her eyes cast apologetically, “Sorry I’ve downer tonight”.

“What are you talking about?”, Felix rushed out, trying to assure her that she was not, “Talking about how you feel doesn’t make you a downer”.

Thea gave a bright smile, and Felix gave in to the urge to move closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to pull her close, and noticing a slight quiver in her lip, he said, “I’m not going anywhere babe, I promise.”

“Babe?”, she asked, and it was not until Thea asked that Felix realized he said it.

“Yeah”, he shrugged, not really sure what compelled it, but it felt right, “I don’t know, it just feels right to use with you”.

Felix then turned to her, bringing his hand to rest on her cheek, and gently kissed her.

It was barely a kiss, there lips just on the edge, but it made his heart pound.

They gently pulled apart, and Thea looked over the bay, and Felix allowed himself to enjoy the moment, watching the sunset reflect on her eyes.

“Have you ever skipped stones, Felix?”

“No”, he said, curious to what she was talking about, “What do you do?”.

Felix watched as Thea got up from the bench and picked a pebble off the ground, and threw it into the bay, it skipping three times before sinking into the water.

“Oh, let me try!”, he beamed, and he grabbed a pebble of his own, and tried to do what Thea did, but his did not skip and it sunk it the water immediately.

“How did you do that?”, he asked her, and Thea gave a laugh that sent happy shivers down his spine.

“It just takes practice, try again!”.

They spent the rest the daylight skipping stones, laughing with each other, a bliss that was unmatched flowing through both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much you reading! As always, if you have any requests, either type them in the comments or spend me a message at @smalltowndetective! I'd love to do it!


	8. Love Languages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by a lovely anon on tumblr! Thank you!  
> I'm finally back to updating this (but if you were not aware, I do have 8 for these two from 31 Days of Wayhaven, and it is part of the series :D) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> 12- What are you thinking about? and  
> 41- I feel like I can't breathe

It was a quiet night at Thea’s apartment.

Felix was cuddled up next to her, the two of them having spent the evening together, and he ran his hand through her hair, and she noticed that she was moving her fingers around the locket on her neck, something she did when she was thinking about something, so he decided to ask her.

“What are you thinking about?”, he said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

She blinked at it broken, but she gave him a smile, “You mind if I ramble for a bit?”

“Of course, not”, he scoffed, “Give it all you got”

“I was just thinking about when you walked into my office for the first time”, she grinned, “And how you turned me into a blushing mess”

“It was very adorable”, he laughed, smiling at the memory.

“And you still manage to do so even now”, she replied.

“I’d say it is one of my greatest accomplishments”, he grinned, “But what is making you think of that?”

“I’m just thinking that if I could go back in time and tell myself exactly what you end up meaning to me, I just wonder how I would have reacted”

_Meaning to you?_

“And that would be?”, he asked, feeling as if he had to ask, even if he was a little scared by what she might say, though he could not quite understand why.

_She’s reminded me again and again that she feels deeply as I do. Why am I still doubting it?_

_Nothing that she’s done has suggested that._

In a move that surprised him, Thea moved her hand to rest against his face, and he felt himself exhale from her gentle touch, and she whispered, “Don’t you know how lucky I am to have you?”

He felt himself stop at the statement, but happy tingles went over his skin at her words, and he rested his face in her touch, “I think I’m even more lucky. I am so happy I found someone like you”

A rosy blush covered her face, and he grinned in triumph at it, but she continued, “No, I don’t deserve someone like you, someone who is so _open,_ not scared of what they are feeling. I’ve never had that before. I know that you’ve been in similar situations that I have been in with people not taking my feelings as seriously as I did, and there was a time I believed that was how it was always going to be, and then came _you”_

Felix could feel himself stare at her, and he moved his hand to rub the nape of his neck in an effort to keep his composure and not collapse into a mixture of nerves and happiness.

_And Thea thinks she’s the only one who gets flustered._

She gave him a gentle smile that just made it all worse, “At the time, I had felt lonely for so long, but I didn’t even realize that I was until I met you. But now, I feel like I found where I feel at home. Everything just feels brighter and warmer than it ever did before”

Whispering under her breath, she continued, “And I don’t want to ever let you go”

“Well, uh, that’s really good”, he stammered out, his words jumbled together at the unexpectedness, “Because I don’t want to let you go either”

_And I’m not sure if I even could._

“You mean it?”, she suddenly asked, blurting it out as if she had not meant to say it.

“More then you could ever imagine”, he muttered, and she continued to beam at him.

_I think I’m in love with her._

_This is what love feels like, right?_

He wanted to say it, but feeling unable to put his words in any understandable order, he moved closer to her to kiss her, almost with a desperate pull to it, and Thea melted her lips back into his, and he let the comfort that he got from kissing her flood him.

_Nothing has matched this, and I don’t think anything ever will_

And as he felt her smile into the kiss, he was even more and surer that he was never going to find this again, not for the rest of his life.

“Felix”, she breathed out, a laugh on her lips, “I feel like I can’t breathe”

“Sorry!”, he exclaimed, but he did not move from his spot a few inches from her face.

“It’s a good feeling though”, Thea smiled, “And one I don’t think I’d ever trade for anything. Even if I do feel a little lightheaded”

He laughed, and he moved to kiss her again, completely caught up moment, and he let the sweetness of it completely fill him.

_I never want this feeling to end._

“Can you promise me something?”, she whispered, moving her head to lean against his chest.

“Anything”

“Can you promise that this will stay like this?”, she asked, and he felt himself give him a smile.

_That’s not something that I even have to think about._

“As long as we stick together?”, he grinned, resting his head on top of hers, “Always”

She moved her head back to gaze into his eyes, and the two of them spent the moment looking at each other, as if they were both taking in the promise.

_And I don’t regret saying it._

“I’ll be here in anyway you’ll have me”, he said, moving to kiss the top of her forehead.

“Then I hope you know the way that I want that”, Thea said, and he could feel her smile as she leaned against him.

_She chose you_

_Out of everyone else, she chose you._

_And now she’s yours, and I’m hers._

“I do”, he whispered, the words simple, but with a lot of weight behind it.

`Felix moved closer to her, the both of them wrapping their arms around each other, and with everything that had been said, there seemed to be nothing more that they could do then enjoy the silence around them, enjoying each other’s company.


	9. Haley's Bakery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by a lovely anon on tumblr! Thank you so much!
> 
> I suppose this needs some explaining for a bit of context. Tina does not know about the supernatural in Felix and Thea’s route. We also don’t know if Tina/Verda know if the detective is dating either F or N at this point, but let’s pretend that they do for this at least haha
> 
> Prompt- "He's really got you, doesn't he?"

The early signs of summer had finally come to Wayhaven.

The marigolds that adorned about in any spot where they could fit were starting to bloom, their bright yellow and orange hues contrasting brightly to the long green grass. Trees were fully leafed, and butterflies could be found in just about any spot with flowers. And during the cooler nights, the crickets came out to chirp, the noise almost comforting in the otherwise quiet nights.

Summer was Thea’s favorite season, but with work, it had not been something that she had been actually been able to fully enjoy. The past month had been a constant cycle between work at the station and work at the warehouse, and there was not much time to really take even a few moments break to just enjoy the little things that were happening around her.

Another thing that was also pulling down her spirits was the fact that her and Felix had barely had the chance to figure out their new relationship, and just be an actual couple. Not that she would take back the little times here and there, bottling each of them in order to look back at them later, a smile forming on her face every time she thought about them.

Wayhaven had felt busier than it had for all of the time she had lived there, and even though there were some days where sometimes she wished that everything would calm down a bit, she was happy with the team being in here anywhere, instead of having to leave after the case like she thought they would have.

_That would have been awful if that happened._

_And I’m really glad it didn’t._

It was not something that she would have wanted to dwell on, the “what ifs?” if they had gone to their next mission like they were supposed to, instead trying to focus on all of the positives that had resulted from them staying in the first place, even with the seemingly increased supernatural presence in Wayhaven.

_It’s certainly been interesting having them all around._

_Which I wouldn’t say is a bad thing._

“Thea”, Tina suddenly said, and she looked up, realizing that she had been absentmindedly been running her fingers on the rim of her cup of tea.

That morning, with the small amount of free time that she did have, her and Tina had gone to Haley’s for breakfast, but with her brain on overdrive from all of the thoughts in her head, she did not feel like the best companion.

“Sorry”, she almost whispered.

“Don’t be”, Tina shrugged, “I know you’ve been busy recently”

“I had hoped it would quiet a little by now…”, she said, more to herself then to Tina.

“I’m sure it will”, she replied, adding a small wink, “Wayhaven has always had that tendency”

Thea laughed, “It sure has”

“So”, Tina began, setting down her drink on the table, a hint of seriousness in her brown eyes, but it was almost drowned out by the normal mischievousness, “Do you want to know the real reason why I invited you this morning?”

“Real reason?”

“Yes, the real reason”, she repeated, holding an unblinking stare with her, “Because the audacity Thea, the audacity”

She could feel her heart to race at the statement, her eyes growing wide, almost in panic, “What do you mean?”

“Did you really think”, Tina continued, “That you could just text me, and say you were dating someone, and give me absolutely _nothing_ else?”

Thea could feel her face start to burn, but she tried to bite it back as best she could, “What else did you want me to say?”

Tina playfully scoffed, “Uh, everything? How it happened? Every little last detail, don’t leave anything out”

Her voice then got quiet, “It is that Agent with the golden eyes, right?”

“Who else would it be?”, she responded, the whisper of a laugh in her words.

“Just making sure”, Tina confirmed, “Now, we got about 30 minutes before we have to get back to the station, so start talking”

Thea shook her head, but she smiled anyway, “Well, ever since he’s been back, I suppose there was always that hint? That we could move forward with something if we wanted to. But I wasn’t sure if he wanted to, and it was something that was stuck in my mind for a while”

“Then, one night, he asked to kiss me”, she said, trying to ignore how Tina’s grin was somehow growing wider as she continued, “And well, we did. It was- pretty amazing. And it meant a lot. A whole lot to me”

A smile so wide that it even could rival Tina’s formed on her face as she continued, “I was kind of worried that it was only a kiss to him. But it wasn’t. And that next morning, well, I suppose that’s when it really happened. When it became-official”

She then looked back at Tina, who had surprisingly not said a word since she began.

“I wish you could have seen just how much your face lit up just now”, she said, and even though her tone was joking, there was a tinge of seriousness to it as well”, “He’s really got you, doesn’t he?” 

Thea could feel her face flush even more, and Tina let out a snort at the sight of it, “What? It’s really adorable”

A softer, gentler, smile formed on her face, “It’s really good to see you happy. Like, truly, genuinely so”

She was struck speechless at that, not knowing what she could possibly say to something like that.

“Tina I- “, she stammered out without really thinking about it.

“I’ve got to get to know this guy better though, especially if he’s going to be hanging around more”, she went on as she had not said anything, “So, what about, when everything quiets down a bit, we could go out to the bar. And now, I know that’s not really your scene, but it could be fun!”

She laughed, “I’ll think about it” But a thought made her pause, “I don’t know if I really want to make you the third wheel though. It seems kind of unfair”

“Thea Annaliese Holland”, Tina said flatly, and she could feel her eyes widen with the use of her full name, as if she back to being a kid again, “I will be the most fabulous third wheel there has ever been”

Thea shook her head, but she was unable to hide a smile, thoughts of a night like that, even if it was really not something that she would normally want to do, making a new found hope fill in her.

_Maybe this the chance we’ve been waiting for._

“Now”, she suddenly said, “As much as I would love to stay here and chat about this all day, we should probably get back”

“Can’t argue with that”, Thea replied.

The two of them then left Haley’s bakery, a new found spring in her step.

_The future is sure looking brighter then it’s ever been._


	10. Warm Melodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this is kind of a rewrite of what my first fic was? Because I really hate that one now, but I do like this one better
> 
> And thank you to @gloynporslen for (kind of) requesting this! You are the best! :)

“I could if you wanted me to”

The words had had come out lightly, almost a whisper, a linger of hesitance in her words as she moved her head to look at him. The two of them were taking full advantage of the quiet evening at the warehouse, something that seemed to so rarely occur.

Felix continued to sit there with her, the two of them almost tangled together in a mess of limbs, as he gently traced circles with his fingers from the top of shoulder all the way down to her inner wrist. Her skin was always cool to the touch, a great contrast to the warmth of his own.

He gave her a smile, perhaps a smaller one then usual, but it was only more genuine as she continued to look at her, “I would be _honored_ to listen to you play”

A couple of months ago now, he had asked about the piano that was in her apartment, Thea’s _Clavinova_ as she had called it. He knew that she could play, but had never actually heard her do so.

Her face seemed to cover in a rosy blush at that, but he was not sure if that was from the statement or from the way they had become locked in a gaze as if they were the only two people to ever exist.

“I’m not very good”, she stammered, but her eyes never left his, and it made him realize that _no one_ had ever looked at him like that before. As if she could stare at him for eternity, never wanting him to leave. That was something that he had never had before, and he really did not it to ever end.

Don’t sell yourself short”, he grinned, the slightest bit of seriousness entering his voice, “I’m sure you’re amazing”

Thea’s eyes left his for just a moment to look at the piano that had been kept in the corner of the room since the unit had made their home here, the warm flames from the fireplace almost seeming to glow against her skin.

“Okay”, she simply said, giving him a smile, even if it was slightly uncertain. Gently untangling herself, something that Felix almost whined at the lost of, but he watched as she made her way to the piano, sitting down in the bench before turning back to look at him. Feeling as though he was too far away, he moved closer, until he was only about a foot away, watching her with a sense of curiosity.

The piano itself had originally been Nate’s, and while he had liked listening to him play, it never really had a special sort of significance in his mind.

But it was hard to argue that it was not beautifully crafted, the maple wood never failing to look polished as if it was new, even if he had gotten the impression that it was actually quite old. Thea let her long, slender fingers go over the ivory keys, as if it was the most precious thing she had ever handled in the entire world.

Taking a deep breath, as to help calm herself, she finally pressed the keys down enough to make a sound, and started to play.

And while he did not recognize the song, not that he fully thought he would, but he was surprised by just how much it made him feel something. Like a memory, something fond, something that you always went back to think about again, but perhaps having just the hint of bittersweetness of it.

All Felix could do was stand there and drink in the sight of her, as if he would never get the chance to see it again, and this was the last time she would ever be before him.

It almost felt like a memory, even when it was happening before him. A photograph, a moment forever captured in time, able to show all the emotions even after time had passed.

But it was real, realer than anything had ever felt or would. Felix had believed, that after seven years in the human world, he had made himself pretty well acquainted with it, and everything that was a part of it.

That was before Thea. All of sudden, nothing about his surroundings seemed the same. Everything became more intense, from colors to sounds to touch, but _God_ was it sweet. It felt surreal, knowing that he had never felt this way about anyone before, and would likely never feel this way about again.

She looked beautiful, not to say that he did not always look so. But there was something special about the way that her half-lidded ocean blue eyes stared at the keys in light concentration, her long, wavy hair falling around her face.

And as she closed her eyes fully, as it was all memory to her, her long eyelashes resting on her face, he could feel himself holding his breath, as if even the act of breathing might disturb her, a strange action for him.

It was ethereal, and so was she, and he never wanted it to change. She was kinder than anyone he had ever met before, gentleness that he only seemed to find grew the longer that he knew her, full of so much love and with the desire to give it that it took her breathe away.

“Thea”

Felix had been hardly aware that he said her name, almost as caught in a trance, but as he heard the final conclusion of a chord, she looked back at him, gazing at with in quiet anticipation of what he was going to say, but for a few times in his life, he could not think of a word to say.

What could he possibly say to her? The light of his life, someone who was so _special_ to him. How could he say anything that would even make sense in this moment?

With words failing, he moved closer to her, until he was sitting on the piano bench next to her, and she still continued to gaze at him, her eyes bright. Reaching his hand out, he gently pushed aside the curls of hair that always fell in her eyes in an effort to see her face better, before gently cupping her face.

She smiled, leaning into the touch as blush formed on her cheeks, and while the room was now quiet with the absence of the piano, it seemed hardly offensive at all, as Felix leaned even closer to gently taste his lips with hers, before moving his lips to move with hers.

Her eyes closed as she returned the motion, words not needed in the slightest as the two of them seemed to melt into each other, it enough to convey what could have been spoken.


	11. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this for about two months now, and nothing has ever felt like it has worked with it. (I have about 10k words on deleted drafts for this), but I am taking what I have now here and posting it anyway!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

The only light in the room was candlelight, flickering softly almost like fireflies on a lazy summer night.

Despite that, it was not dark in the room at all, or perhaps it seemed bright due to how dark it already was outside, the only light there was the crescent moon that sat low in the sky.

There was an almost dream-like quality to it all, in that hazy, magical way that should not be able to be captured in reality, and yet, here it was anyway.

Tonight, was the night of the autumn ball, an old tradition in Wayhaven that had been discontinued several years ago. But it being so had not stopped the tales that she had gathered about it over the years from the older members of the town, spoken whispers of slow dancing until dawn and extravagant gestures of love that would fit in no other setting.

This year, however, out of a desire for the nostalgia of it or perhaps as a way to lighten up the spirts of the town after the quite unusual year that it had been, it had been brought back. The smiles of everyone in the town had seemed to grow brighter the closer and closer it became, as it started to look more and more like autumn with the green leaves of the trees becoming mosaiced with shades of red, orange, and yellow.

The sight was enough to make Thea smile as well, but that never seemed to stop the nerves, this experience entirely new to her and having no idea what to do or what everyone else expected her to do.

She had tried to drink in what Nate had told her about these sorts of things, he having been to many before, but the ones that he had been to were so long ago, and changes could have been made since then. Regardless, it was _something_ , more then what she knew before.

Felix had never been to any like this either, but he seemed far less troubled about it then she was, focusing on way more on the excitement of the event, and the fact that he was going to get with her, telling her that was about the best thing ever.

And to hear him say it so genuinely only made it all the better.

But now that the day had actually arrived, and as she stared at the room in front of her, was when the foreboding feeling started to build in her chest again, the eyes of the room seeming to transfer to her as she had made her way.

It was not until that she felt someone gently grab her hand, their skin warm against hers, that she realized that her fingers were fidgeting, and she looked up to see Felix, who gave her a smile, but silent concern seemed to be tempering it.

With him being next her, she tried to give him a smile in return, to which his own grew brighter at the sight, his amber eyes almost seeming to have the same luster of gold in the low light. He then fully entwined their hands together, his hand brushing by the loose sleeve of her dress as he did so.

He then led her to one of the corners of the room, their footsteps almost loud against the wooden floor, to where the other remaining members of Unit Bravo were, having arrived before they did.

Nate was the first to greet them, seeming to be the happiest to be here out of the other three members of Unit Bravo, but to her surprise, Adam actually did not look annoyed to be here in the slightest like she would have expected him to be. And at the very least, Mason did not look as overwhelmed as he could be, which was relief to her.

“You’re finally here”, Nate spoke, his almost doe-like brown eyes looking at the two of them softly.

“Sorry about being here late”, Thea spoke in return, “The mayor wanted to discuss tonight with me”

The captain had wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly, which was hardly something that she could fault him for, even if he had the tendency to get frustrated at her, but she had done her best to reassure him that all parts of the ball had been taken care of, and he had seemed as convinced as he ever was.

“What did he have to say?”, Adam then said, turning to her, his stance almost seeming to tense at the mention of the mayor.

She sighed, the memory of the conversation fresh in her mind, “Just general questions, nothing too surprising. Well, also asking if my mother will be here tonight”

Her mother had said that she might be here, but never confirmed that she was for sure. There were whispers of the times that she had gone with Thea’s father, and she did not want to make it seem like she was forcing her to go if she did not want to.

“Well regardless”, Nate then said in the sudden silence that occurred, “We don’t get to relax most evenings, especially recently. We should try to enjoy it”

Felix then gave her a wide grin, as he looked to the slowly filling dance floor in front of them, “What do you think, babe?”

He then moved back slightly, still holding her hand, before bowing his head to gently kiss her fingers, a gesture that made her face heat in a rosy blush, “May I have this dance?”

And as he gazed back at her, it took all that she had for her knees to not give out completely. As he looked at her like no one had ever done before. As if she was wanted, chosen;

_Someone to him_

All that she could do was give him a weak nod, but that was all that he needed. Felix beamed even brighter, and for all Thea could care, the rest of the room could disappear. It certainly felt that way, anyway.

As if they were the only two people in the world.

He gently squeezed her hand, bringing it closer to him, her answer enough despite not being audible, and lead her towards to the small crowd of dancing pairs.

If she thought she was nervous before, she was certainly now. She had never done anything like this before, and she was sure that all that she would manage to do would make a massive fool of herself.

In front of the entire town, to add onto that.

But he must have noticed her trepidation, which he tended to do, even as much as she tried to fight it down, and as the two of them moved to stand in front of each other, his hands never leaving hers.

“Thea”

“Hm?”, she said almost absent mindfully in return, trying her best to give him a smile, even though she knew that was something would obviously be dragging in down to him.

Felix moved closer, bending his head as though he was going to whisper in her ear, “You know that I’ve never done anything like this before either, right?”

“I know that”, she whispered, as he brushed a stray curl out of her face, her heart accelerating at the touch, almost making her forget what she was worried about in her first place.

Giving her a grin, he tenderly wrapped his arm around her, his hand coming to a rest on her waist, “We’ll figure it out together”

“Together”, she repeated, as she rested one of her hands on his lower back, her other fand still entwined with his.

There was music in the background, like the melody of a music box, but it seemed irrelevant now to the fact that she was _here._ With him.

The air may have felt like, but this was not a dream. Furthest from it. In a world often filled with so much sorrow, there was brightness in it all. A brightness that she had long believed had to exist, no matter what she had been shown time and time again.

She had taken her broken heart and made it beat, holding out to the hope that there would be the one who would _love_ her just as deeply as she wanted to love them. (Perhaps, the way that she wanted to be loved).

But now?

Thea had dreamed about falling in love before, and what she often had thought it would be like. It was no secret that there was a time that she had tried to find it, only to end up scorned. As if the idea was ridiculous, and maybe a part of her was starting to think that as well. The world had no place for romantics, did it? And definitely not hopeless ones.

That was before Felix. In such a short time, there were deeper feelings then she had ever felt for anyone with him, and it left her excited, and yet slightly terrified.

But he shared those, and he had no problem saying it, and it never failed to send her head into a spin. To have someone who wanted to be with her, for _her_ , was something that she had never had before. Not for a more perfect version of herself, but for those imperfections and all the rougher edges.

And she sought to return that favor, more then anything. The feelings that she had were for all of him, and not for only part or anyone he was not. There was nothing that he deserved more, and shame on the people in the past who were never able to see that.

Her eyes had not left his as they had gently had begun to sway, and it was not till now that she realized that he had not said a word the whole time, an unusual occurrence for her. Instead, he continued to gaze her, shapely lips slightly parted as if to say something, but he never actually did so.

So, instead, she decided to be the one to break it, words seeming to spill from her lips before she could think twice about it.

“You make me feel at home”

Thea immediately chastised herself for it, it not coming out as nearly as smoothly as she would have liked it to, but this was all soon forgotten from the beaming smile that seemed to reach the very depths of her heart.

“Do you really mean it?”, he almost whispered, as if he had imagined her saying it instead of in the quite clumsy way that she made in order to say it.

And there was only one answer to his question.

“I do”, she said, unable to hide the hint of a smile on her lips, “I really really do”

At that, Felix gently undid their entwined fingers, moving his now free hand to cup her face; his fingers making their way into her wavy hair.

He leaned forward, leaning his forehead against hers, to which she did so as well.

“It’s the same for you”, he suddenly muttered, moving his head just slightly to look back into her eyes, “It always has been”

There were not words that could ever describe the swelling of a mix of flustered and elated feelings filled her chest, coming to her so quickly that she almost felt dizzy. From the well-known flush on her cheeks, she moved her head to rest against his shoulder, the warmth of it against her skin making a shiver seem to climb up her spine.

“Can you promise me something?”, she almost said more to herself then to him, but she knew that he would always be able to hear her anyway.

“Of course,”, he almost scoffed lightly out, as if she was being silly for even having to ask it. As it would always be something that he would never have an issue doing.

Part of her wanted to retreat and never say what was actually on her mind, but she decided that she was going to say so anyway, “Can you promise me that you’ll always be here?”

“Babe”, he started with an almost playful tone in his voice, but the seriousness shone its way through anyway, “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me now”

She gave a bright laugh to that, “I don’t think that’s something that I can complain about”

He just widened his smile at that, and as he moved his head as to kiss her, it was then that the two of them noticed that the music had stopped, and people were starting to move away.

At the realization of that, they both could only laugh, as if feeling as though they were the only two people in the world had been more literal then they expected.

But nothing would ever match their smiles that night, nor would it ever.

No matter what.


	12. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with some cuteness with these two! Hope you enjoy! :D

Felix had known about Valentine’s Day for the past seven years.

But he had never gotten the chance to celebrate it with anyone before. No one had stayed long enough for that for ever to be a thought in his mind, as much as that pained him at times.

The holiday had always been a fascination of his, since nothing even close to that existed in the Echo world. However, he almost started to believe he would be doomed to forever to be a supporter of it and never actually be able to participate it himself.

That had all changed over the past few months however, in a great whirlwind of deeper feelings then he had ever felt for anyone else before, the sweetness of it all never failing to make him smile until his cheeks ached, and then some.

_There truly is no better reason to smile._

And the reason for all of this?

None other than Thea.

When he had first stepped into her office in what seemed like a lifetime ago, it was hard to believe that the wide-eyed detective starting at the four of them uncertainly, as if she was not sure what to think, would so quickly become one of the most important people in his life.

A part of him knew, however, even if he was not fully aware of it at the time. As he had taken her hand to gently kiss her fingers, to which she had allowed him to do, all while a rosy blush had completely covered her face, it had struck him just how _adorable_ she looked, her long eyelashes beautifully framing her eyes, as she shyly looked away, but still came back to gaze at him all the same, to which only made him grin in return.

And over the time that they were town for the case, it did not take him long to grow fond of her, finding someone with such a gentle and kind spirit, someone who he realized that he quite enjoyed the company of. Though knowing that the team would be leaving eventually hung like a cloud in his mind, he had tried to push it aside, instead focusing on how many times he could get her to smile that soft smile of hers, feeling a sense of accomplishment when he was able to do so.

He had never had such a strong desire to make someone feel _wanted_ before, to be someone to somebody who was so special to him and only growing each and every day, and it still blew his mind that it had actually happened, only seeming like it was a dream not too long ago.

But what she had showed him something that he had never been his reality before, out of everyone else, everyone who would have been lucky and then some for someone as amazing as she was, she had chosen _him._

Which was why Valentine’s day had to be _perfect_. All that Thea could ever deserve. And he was going to find a way to make that happen, one way or another.

Besides, the idea of making her blush deeply was also a pretty good incentive to what Felix wanted to do. The moments to where she would end up hiding her face in his shoulder to hide how flustered she was, her heartbeat racing all the same with her warmth next to him, which never failed to make him smile, something that grew even more so as he would tilt her face back to meet his, and watching the smile that crossed across her face as he did so.

However, that left the question of what exactly what he was going to do.

He had spent most of the last week looking on the internet for even an idea, but nothing that he had been able to find so far had struck out to him, and he was starting to run out of time. It was becoming hard to discern whether it was something that she would actually want to do.

Nate, as much as he did try, did not help much outside of the flowers, always leaning something more traditional, which was something that he realized that he was not looking for more and more. (And of course, the other two members of Unit Bravo would be even less help)

But just when he was about to give up, the perfect idea just happened to show itself to him, and it finally made all the searching worth it.

In the big city that was around an hour and a half away from Wayhaven, for Valentine’s Day, the city was organizing a walking tour, to which at each checkpoint, you had to take a picture. And given Thea’s love of photography, that immediately stood out to him as something that she would love to do, and from there, it was set.

Of course, it was also the chance to be alone with her without the other three looking over their shoulders, which was something that he was never going to pass up. But oh, being able to watch her eyes sparkle when he was finally able to reveal her to what they were going to do, was enough to set a spring in his steps for the past few days.

He had even managed to keep it mostly a secret, something that he normally struggled to do (to which she knew, due to all of his slips of the team actually being vampires before the truth was revealed). All that he told her that she would need her camera, and that was all.

Now, the night before the day, Felix had thought about going to sleep just to pass the time between now and tomorrow, expecting to pick her up from her apartment sometime in the early morning. However, he had just found himself way too excited to be able to go to sleep, and had rather spent the time wide awake in his room, his hands brushing on the lily of the valley bouquet that he was to give her tomorrow.

_Tomorrow…_

As he flopped back onto his bed, a brighter smile seemed to fill his face at the even thought of it, and all that there was left to do was to wait patiently until morning (or rather, impatiently)

~~~

The next morning, rains seemed to fall in buckets to completely cover Wayhaven, it being almost a burning cold, since if it was even colder, it would surely start snowing.

He had tried to keep calm about it, but the rain showed no sign of letting up, and with the warning of icy roads, driving anywhere would probably be unwise (and the others would probably not let the two of them go if that indeed happened)

But there was still time for it to slow down, the worst having yet to have occurred. And that hope was all that was keeping that smile on his face, since this would not completely ruin the whole day, right?

Though, when he had driven over to Thea’s apartment at around 10 AM, the temperature had seemed to have dropped even more with how snow was starting to take the place of the rain, it falling hard with no sign of stopping, and he tried to ignore the way that he felt his heart lurch at the sight, it becoming more and more obvious that they were going to be snowed in.

Trying to ignore the bitter cold, he grabbed the bouquet out of the Agency vehicle’s passenger side, and made his way up to her floor, trying hard to hide the disappointment on his face, and wished that she would not be upset about it.

She opened the door almost immediately as soon as he knocked, and the way that her face lit up upon seeing him was almost enough to forget everything else.

“Hey!”, she beamed, to which he tried to do the same in return, though he knew that it was dragged down, to which from the ways her eyebrows turned slightly down, she had immediately sensed it, “Are you okay?”

Felix tried his best to continue giving her a smile, “I’m fine, babe. Don’t worry about it”

“You know that telling me that is only going to make me worry more”, she whispered, and he was not sure if he was entirely supposed to hear it, “Well, you can come in, you know”

Wordlessly, he nodded back at her, and he followed her back in her apartment, the place that he had grown to know so well, and almost made him feel just as much as at home as she did.

Setting the flowers down on her kitchen counter, he then moved to sit down on her couch, blowing out a breath as he did so, as she moved to sit next to him, the sleeves of her oversized purple sweater brushing against him.

“Thank you for the flowers”, she started, giving him a smile, “It’s very sweet of you”

He gave her a smile in return, but it was still dragged down by the realization that their plans would have to be cancelled.

To which she had reached out to gently trace her fingers against the inside of his wrist, something that he always did for her whenever she was nervous, so it surprised him that she was doing the same for him.

But it was comforting, and it made him realize just how much tension was in his shoulders, so he made an effort to relax them, feeling more at ease with her eyes gazing back at him in a way that no one had ever looked at him before, and he gave her a truer grin, to which only made her face brighten.

“I’m guessing that whatever you wanted to do can’t be done today”, she then continued, “But I’m also sure that we’ll get the chance to do it later”

He nodded, almost finding himself unable to look away from her, “Yeah, I guess we will”

“Besides, as long as you’re here”, she shrugged, with such a wide grin that it could rival his own, “I don’t think anything is ruined at all”

Felix was left absolutely speechless by that, not seeming to find anything good enough say in return, all that he could was wrap an arm around her shoulders to bring her even closer, trying to resist the urge to kiss her right then and there.

“Well, lucky you then”, he then said, looking to where snow had started to gather all around outside, “‘Cause it looks like you’re stuck with me, babe”

Thea laughed at that, “You say that like it’s a bad thing”

Her voice then went quieter, “I do actually have something for you for today”

“You do?”, he blurted out before he could stop himself, hardly expecting for her to do something for him.

At his statement, her eyes laced in confusion, “Of course I do. Why would you ever think that I would not?”

He did not seem to have an answer as to exactly why he thought so. It just never occurred to him that would be something that she would do something for him as well.

_Isn’t that what Valentine’s Day is all about though?_

“Just give me a second”, she then whispered, interrupting his thoughts, “I’ll be right back”

Moments later she returned with a wrapped gift, to which it looked to have been carefully and interictally done so, not that he had expected anything different from her, and she gave to him before going to back to sit next to him, leaning against his shoulder.

Just as carefully as she had wrapped it, Felix opened it, finding to what looked to be a book decorated with sunflowers, to which it looked like Thea had drawn herself against the white cover, and with one last look at her, he opened it up.

He was not quite sure what he was expecting, but this was certainly not something like this.

It was a scrapbook, each page full of pictures of the two of them that she had taken over the past few months. (With some appearances of the other members of Unit Bravo as well). He had noticed that she had taken more picture recently, but he had hardly let himself dwell on that much, but here it was, right in front of him.

Felix had never been given many gifts for simply the sake of it, but this was by far the sweetest one, and every page just made him smile even more, memories that he was going to treasure forever and forever.

When he finally had skimmed through all the pages (though, he would definitely take a more through look at them all later, there was something written in Thea’s cursive on the last page, to which only served to make feel more and more breathless.

When I saw you, I fell in love.

And you smiled, because you knew

Happy Valentine’s Day!

Thea 💞

After reading, he looked back to her, to which was looking at him uncertainly, as if she was unsure as to how he would react.

But if she was worried about it, she should not have been, and Felix gave in to the urge to kiss her, but he had not realized that he was smiling so wide that it would become hard to do so.

That was met with a smile on her own, and while he could not fully see her, he could feel it against his skin, a light laugh accompanying it, and it turned into all that he wanted to hear.

Trying again, he managed to kiss her fully, the sweetness of it overwhelming his senses, and she became the only thing that he could sense at all. Just her, right in front of him.

As he moved his lips over hers to deepen in further, everything else had been forgotten, all the disappointment that he had felt today gone in an instant.

Because she was here, and that was more then enough.

And it always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really bad, but it has been on my mind for weeks. I have actually never written fanfiction before, usually preferring to work on my own work, but I've felt so burned out from it recently, and since it is a slow burn, I just needed a break and to write something sweet. (Even though this fic is pretty sad, lol) I do hope I wrote Felix correctly, but tell me if it felt off in any way. I had part of this written before the demo, so I had no idea that this would come up in the demo, but here is my version of that scene, I guess? I hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
